Secrets Revealed
by Eternal-Supernerd
Summary: Seven years after Rapunzel was rescued from her tower, she and Eugene are living a happy married life together. But when a mysterious woman comes along and shakes things up, how will Rapunzel react when she learns some secrets about her husband? A present for tumblr user holyhairbrush.


**Hello again! So, this story is part of an art trade I am doing with tumblr user holyhairbrush! It's just another short Tangled one-shot, so I hope you enjoy! Review if you want! And yes, I will try to update my stories as soon as I can, they are just all giving me writer's block.**

* * *

"I'm sorry for interrupting your breakfast, your majesties, but there is a woman in the throne room requesting to see the Princess and Prince Consort," one of the many butlers said as he walked into the dining hall.

Eugene, who was holding his and Rapunzel's son Bastian on his lap, quirked a quizzical eyebrow up as he turned to look at Rapunzel, and she wore the same expression. She was holding onto their daughter, Bastian's younger sister, Clara, who was squirming happily in her mother's lap.

"Alright. Well, Eugene and I aren't even dressed yet, so have this woman wait in the throne room with a guard present until we are done with breakfast and dressed," Rapunzel replied, and the butler simply nodding before he left.

"I wonder who it could be. Do you have any idea, dear?" Queen Emma asked, turning her attention to Rapunzel, who was struggling to eat with her squirming daughter on her lap.

"No, Mama. I'm not sure. Eugene, do you know?"

"Unfortunately not, Blondie," Eugene said with a shrug, and Rapunzel simply shrugged as well before they all went back to their breakfast.

Once they had finished breakfast, Eugene and Rapunzel took their children to their nursery and gave them to the nannies before they went into their room and changed into presentable clothes. Eugene wore a more regal version of his usual outfit, with softer edges and in more regal colors, while Rapunzel wore a long dress with short puffy sleeves, the skirt of the dress long enough to conceal her bare feet.

Hand in hand, the two young royals walked down to the throne room, ready to meet whomever this mysterious woman was. As they entered, they noticed the woman who appeared to be around their age sitting in a chair one of the servants must have brought in, and on her lap was a young boy, who was maybe seven or eight The woman was taller than Rapunzel, quite busty, with dark blue eyes and luscious black locks that cascaded down her back, reaching her tailbone. The little boy had the same black hair, but his eyes were amber, much like Eugene's.

As they sat down, the woman and boy stood up and approached the platform where the thrones were perched. The woman curtseyed and the boy gave them a rushed, untidy bow, which made Rapunzel smile slightly at his attempt.

"Hello, your majesties. It is very nice to meet you. Or should I say… it is nice to meet _you_, Princess," the woman said with a small smirk, her eyes darting over to Eugene.

"Hello! Oh, do you know Eugene?" Rapunzel asked happily, always curious about Eugene's past and anyone from it.

"Oh yes, he and I were once very well _acquainted_. Remember, Flynn?" she asked in an almost seductive tone, biting her lip as her eyes darkened.

"Umm… I'm sorry, you aren't ringing any bells. What is your name?" Eugene asked in a tense voice, becoming very concerned that this could end badly.

"Tut tut, Flynn! I can't believe you don't remember me! I was your first _wife _after all!" she said, throwing a dirty glare at Rapunzel as she said wife.

"Jacqueline? Oh shit…" he murmured quietly, his eyes darting over to Rapunzel, who was wide-eyed and seemed frozen in her throne.

"Oh goody! You do remember me!" Jacqueline said happily, clapping her hands happily and shooting another dirty look at Rapunzel before she turned around and gestured for the boy behind her to step forward. She placed her hands on his shoulders, gripping them tightly in a comforting squeeze.

"Also! Flynn, this is your son, Brice. Well, go on! Say hello to your father, Brice!" Jacqueline said happily, pushing her son forward towards Eugene. The young boy stumbled forward before he got closer to the throne Eugene sat upon, looking up at him with his big amber eyes and giving him a small, timid smile.

Eugene looked sadly at Brice, standing up slowly and moving closer to the boy, kneeling down in front of him, his hand moving up slowly to touch the young boy's cheek. But just as he was about to touch his face, a voice rang out through the hall, and all heads turned to look at where it had come from.

"No!"

Rapunzel had finally broken out of her shocked trance, and was now standing up out of the throne, her hands balled into fists and her eyes wide with fear and blazing anger. She first focused her deathly glare on Eugene, who instantly got her message and slowly rose to his feet and backed away slowly from the boy, sitting back down in the throne.

She next fixed her glare on Jacqueline, who had an evil smirk on her lips. Stepping off the platform, Rapunzel marched up to Jacqueline, raised her hand, and slapped her hard across the face, the slap echoing all throughout the spacious room. Eugene was scared out of his mind at how Rapunzel was acting, for he had never seen her so angry. She had been angry before, but she had never slapped anyone before. Not even Gothel.

"Get out of my castle, you _schlampe_. I will give you one thousand crowns to take care of your son, but that is it. You and your son are _banished _from Corona from this moment on and forever more," Rapunzel said in a deathly calm tone, never once raising her voice. Once she was finished, she flicked her wrist and the guards came forward, ushering the two out of the throne room.

Without another word, Rapunzel broke into a run and left the throne room in a flash. A second later Eugene jumped up and bolted after his wife, shouting her name as he rushed to find her. He almost lost her once or twice, but finally he caught up to her, his many years of thieving making him much faster than her. Grabbing her arm, he stopped her dead in her tracks and pulled her against his chest, hugging her tightly.

"Get away from me, Eugene! You're a liar!" she shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks as her balled up hands beat furiously against his chest, trying to make him release her.

"Rapunzel, please! Calm down so we can talk about this rationally! Baby, please!" Eugene said in a heartbroken yet calming voice, gripping Rapunzel tighter, afraid of what would happen if he released her.

"Don't you 'baby' me, Fitzherbert! Let me go _now_!" Rapunzel screamed in his face, her face flushed a deep angry red color.

"Fine! Just go!" Eugene shouted back, his anger bubbling up inside him as he released Rapunzel quickly, making her stumble backwards and almost fall on her behind, but she caught herself before she could fall.

Without looking at him, she bolted off again, headed in the direction of her art room. Sighing, Eugene raked his hands through his hair angrily, and began walking back to his and Rapunzel's bedroom. While he understood why Rapunzel was so furious with him, he had been hit hard by this whole ordeal as well.

He had another son, one he didn't even know about, who had been alive for somewhere around eight years. And he would never get to know him, because Rapunzel had just banished him.

Eugene knew that Rapunzel was angry that he had not told her about Jacqueline, but truthfully, he had kinda forgotten about her. Their marriage had been over only twelve hours after they had gotten married in a drunken haze, but it was true. Eugene had once been married to Jacqueline.

But be that as it may, he was now angry that he would never get to talk to his other child. He knew what it was like growing up without parents, and he had always felt the absence of his father after his passing when he was five, so he felt bad that this young boy would most likely grow up with no father figure as well.

Sighing sadly again, Eugene changed his course and instead went to the nursery, where the children were playing happily as their nannies watched them with smiles. When Eugene entered, the two nannies curtseyed politely and earned a small nod of recognition from Eugene before he informed them that they could leave, for he could watch the children alone. Once the nannies were gone, Eugene slowly sat down on the floor with his kids, who were both playing with toys, but they both dropped them and came over to sit in his lap.

"Daddy!" Bastian said happily as he sat on one of his father's knees, his wide green eyes bright as he gazed at his father.

"Hey, buddy. How are you?" Eugene said in a soft but happy tone, reaching out to ruffle his five-year-old son's mop of brown hair that was the same color as his own.

"I'm good, Daddy! I've been playing with Clara! That makes me a good big brother, right?" he said happily, bouncing up and down as he waited for his father to tell him he had been good.

"Yep! Clara is the luckiest little princess in the world because she has a great big brother like you!" Eugene said, pulling both his children against his chest and kissing their cheeks, making them giggle.

"Dadadada!" Clara, who was two years old with her chestnut brown hair and amber eyes, cried out happily as her father began to blow raspberries on her chubby little cheeks.

For the next few hours, the three of them played together happily until Eugene realized it was time for lunch. Gathering Clara into his arms and holding Bastian's hand as they walked downstairs, he braced himself for the possibly still fuming Rapunzel he might find at the dining table. But when they arrived, they were met by King Richard and Queen Emma, who were looking at Eugene with concerned expressions.

"Eugene dear, do you know where Rapunzel is?" Emma asked as the five of them sat down at the table, Clara in her special highchair.

"No, why? I thought she was in her art room," Eugene said as he began to eat the warm bratwurst on his plate.

"Well, she was before. But we sent one of the maids to go fetch her for lunch, and she wasn't there anymore. The guards are currently searching for her, but they have yet to find her," Richard replied, his voice thick with concern for his daughter.

"Eugene," Emma began, looking him directly in the eye, "Did something happen between you and Rapunzel? When I found her in her art room earlier, she was crying."

"It's complicated…" Eugene replied after a moment, not meeting the King or Queen's eyes.

Just as the servants were removing the empty plates from the tables, the captain of the guards came into the dining hall, glaring at Eugene.

"Your majesties, I regret to inform you, but my men have searched high and low, and we cannot find the Princess," he said in his gruff voice, shooting a dirty look at Eugene again.

The King and Queen turned to each other, trying to decide what their next plan of action would be, but before they could decide, Eugene stood up and look at the captain.

"Is Maximus in the stables?" he asked firmly, which threw the captain off.

"Uh… No. He's missing as well. Why?"

"Your majesties," Eugene stated, turning to face his in-laws, "I believe I know where Rapunzel went. I will be back in a few hours. Please tell the nannies to watch Bastian and Clara." And with that, Eugene bowed to the King and Queen, kissed the children on their foreheads, and left the dining room, walking briskly towards the stables.

In the stables he equipped one of the nicer guard horses up with the sufficient tack before hopping on it's back and racing off, away from the capital city of Corona and into the more rural parts of the kingdom. As he and the steed reached the familiar clearing behind the vines, he spotted Maximus and he sighed in relief, glad that his hunch and general knowledge of his wife had led him to the right place.

Hopping off the other horse, he gently patted Max's neck before he approached the base of the tower, right below the window.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" he called out with a smirk on his face, his arms thrown out to the sides as he tried to look like some sort of princely oaf.

"I can't, you jerk," he heard coming from the window of the tower, "You cut off all of my hair!"

Chuckling, Eugene walked around the side of the tower and went through the secret back entrance, climbing the spiral staircase quickly. When he entered through the hole in the floor, he found his wife sitting on the windowsill, gazing out at the area surrounding the tower. Walking over slowly, Eugene climbed onto the windowsill next to Rapunzel, reaching down to take one of her hands in his.

The two sat in silence for a while, gazing out the window, and looking into the tower. They had come back to the tower, right after they had gotten married, to clean it up. Sweeping up the glass from the broken mirror, removing the chain from the stairway post, gathering up Rapunzel's cut up hair and putting it in a box for safe keeping, and last but not least, cleaning Eugene's dried blood off the floor.

Eugene remembered that moment like it was just yesterday. Rapunzel had been actively avoiding that spot all day, even making Eugene remove the chain from the stairway, but once they had cleaned up everything else, she walked over to the spot with a bucket of water and a rag, dropped to her knees, and began to sob. Eugene had rushed over to her immediately, pulling her into to his lap, and with their hands entwined, they had scrubbed the dried blood off the floor until it was completely gone.

Coming out of the memory, Eugene turned to look at Rapunzel, who he noticed was now letting silent tears roll down her cheeks. Slowly, he pulled her from her side of the windowsill over to his, placing her in his lap. Reaching up slowly, he gently wiped her tears away from her soft cheeks with his calloused thumbs, placing a soft kiss on her right cheek once her face was dry.

"I love you," he whispered sweetly, leaning his head on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck.

"I love you too. I'm sorry for freaking out earlier. And calling you names," she whispered back, wrapping her arms around his back and squeezing him tightly.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Blondie. It's my fault for not telling you about Jacqueline," he said, pulling away so he gaze into her beautiful green eyes.

"You're right… It is your fault," Rapunzel said teasingly, gently smacking her husband's arm in a scolding way.

Rolling his eyes, Eugene wrapped Rapunzel's legs around his waist, wrapped his arms around her waist, and stood up from the windowsill, carrying her upstairs to her old bedroom. Placing her gently on the bed, he removed his royal sash, vest, and boots before climbing into bed with her, pulling her close to him so they were lying there, facing each other.

"Do you want to know everything about the whole Jacqueline situation?" he asked calmly, reaching up to run his hand through her short chestnut hair.

"Yes, please. You know everything about me, but in the six years I've known you, I still hardly know anything about your life before you met me," she said sadly, pouting slightly.

"Rapunzel, the only reason I don't talk about my life before I met you is because I don't like remembering it. Some of the things I did would most definitely upset you, and you know I hate it when you're angry or upset."

"I know. It's just… weird, not knowing everything about the man I've promised everything to," she whispered, not meeting his eye.

"Rapunzel," he said, reaching down to gently grasp her chin, tipping her head up so she was looking at him, "I promise, I will tell you _anything _you want to know about me. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now… Jacqueline. Where to begin…"

"Just start from the beginning," Rapunzel said with a small smile, gently moving about until she was comfortable.

"Alright. Let's see… It was the summer after I had turned twenty-one, and I had been thieving for about five years by this point, since I started at sixteen. Anyways, I had quite the reputation among the ladies, if you know what I mean," he said suggestively, and Rapunzel simply rolled her eyes.

"So, I had been travelling around, trying and sometimes succeeding to steal from some of the rich Dukes and Lords in the countrysides. Eventually, I ended up in France, and I stayed there for a few months. So one summer evening, I was planning to steal from this rich heiress who lived in this huge mansion in the city. Well, that rich heiress was, or still is, Jacqueline.

"I snuck into her room, which was strangely empty, and as I was taking jewelry out of her jewelry box, she came into her room, wrapped in only a robe and with her hair wet. She had been bathing. She of course freaked out, but I was quick enough and covered her mouth before she could scream for help. I had wrapped my other arm tightly around her so she couldn't run away either."

"What happened next?" Rapunzel asked, enthralled by his story.

"Well, I gave her some fake sob story about me stealing to provide for my dying mother, and she took pity on me and let me take her jewelry. But before I could leave, she told me to wait, and she headed downstairs. When she returned, she was carrying a bottle of wine, and she offered me a drink. Well, _a _drink turned into _many _drinks, and when I woke up the next morning, half naked and hungover in some hotel across the city, I was married."

"So, you two…" Rapunzel asked, and Eugene knew what she was implying, so he nodded.

"Well, I'm glad I banished her then," Rapunzel said with an angry huff, crossing her arms, "So what happened next?"

"Well, I of course freaked out, because I knew nothing about Jacqueline, and I was Flynn Rider, infamous thief and world's greatest lover! I couldn't settle down… at least not yet. So, when she awoke, I told her our marriage was a mistake, and she surprisingly agreed. Thankfully, the priest who had married us was not surprised that we wanted a divorce, and he annulled the marriage. After that, we returned to her house, I collected the jewelry I had stolen, we uhh… had sex again, and then I left."

"Eww! Why did you have to actually say the word?! Now I won't be able to get that image out of my head!" Rapunzel said, slightly angry, flicking Eugene's chest.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"So, I guess that's how Brice came to be. Because you did it _twice_!"

"Yeah, probably. Look, I'm sorry about everything that happened today. I really had no idea that this would come back to bite me in the ass."

"Well, that's what you get for being a man-whore, Eugene. How many other bastard kids do you think you have?" Rapunzel asked, looking at him with worried eyes.

"I have no idea. Hopefully it's only Brice, but… I just don't know. I've been with a _lot _of women," he said, putting emphasis on 'lot'.

"How many is a _lot_?"

"Oh geez… Probably two hundred. Plus."

"Two _hundred_?" Rapunzel asked, sitting up and staring down at Eugene with shocked eyes.

"Yeah…?"

"Oh my god. You really were a man-whore," Rapunzel said breathlessly, falling back onto the bed, her face still shocked.

Eugene chuckled quietly and snuggled up to Rapunzel, wrapping his arm around her waist and kiss her shoulder and neck gently. After a while, the hand around her waist began to wander upwards, and his hand began to caress her left breast gently. Over the years, Rapunzel had gained a healthy amount of weight, which resulted in her getting a more womanly figure, and her breasts had grown a bit bigger, which Eugene loved.

"Eugene, wait," Rapunzel mewled, and dejectedly, Eugene removed his hand from her breast, moving it back down to her waist.

Grabbing his arm and moving it off her completely, Rapunzel stood up off the bed and walked from the room, leaving Eugene alone to ponder his thoughts. He had closed his eyes, resting them, but they opened slowly when he heard Rapunzel coming back up the stairs. But what greeted him when she reentered the room made all the blood rush to his groin.

Standing before him was his beautiful wife, her hair tousled messily, biting her lip, and her body completely bared of all clothes. Slowly, she approached him, her darkened eyes trained on him, and when she climbed onto the bed, she pushed him down onto his back, straddling his hips and kissing him passionately.

Eugene reached down to caress the silky skin of her bottom, but she grabbed his wrists and forcefully moved think above his head. Grabbing his discarded sash from the bedside table, Rapunzel tied his hands together tightly, making sure he couldn't get out of his makeshift handcuffs. Satisfied, Rapunzel went back to kissing Eugene, her hands running down his body slowly until she reached his pants.

After pulling his shirt from his pants, she began to undo the ties that held his pants up, and the minute they were all undone, she pushed them down forcefully. Breaking their kiss, she moved downwards and grabbed a hold of his underwear, pulling it down along with his pants until his lower half was completely bare. His penis was standing a full attention, twitching slightly in the cool air. Moving back up his body, Rapunzel hovered with her face above Eugene's, looking into his amber eyes and smirking.

"You. Are. Mine," she whispered in a dominant tone, putting force into each word before she leaned down, kissed Eugene hard, and then broke away.

Watching her closely, Eugene began to breathe heavily as Rapunzel travelled down his body until her face was hovering above his erection. Looking up at Eugene with hooded eyes, she licked her lips seductively before slowly moving downwards and taking his penis into her hot, wet mouth.

"Fuck!" Eugene cried out at the contact, biting his lip hard as Rapunzel began to bob her head up and down, every once in awhile adding a lick or a long suck to her assault on his erection.

"You like that, Eugene?" Rapunzel asked as she broke away, "You like when I suck your cock, don't you?"

"Oh god, baby. You're going to kill me with the dirty talk," Eugene moaned out, his hands straining to break free from their binds.

"Oh? You don't like it when I talk about taking your big, hot, thick dick into my mouth?" she replied seductively before sealing her mouth over his penis again and relaxing her throat so she could take all his seven and a half inches into her mouth.

Eugene cried out loudly, his whole body tightening as Rapunzel began to bob up and down again, moaning occasionally so that it sent vibrations through his cock. After a moment, she released his dick from her mouth with a loudly 'pop', and Eugene thought that maybe she was done. But he was so very wrong.

Grabbing the base of his penis, Rapunzel began to pump her hand up and down at a rapid pace, making a loud slapping noise. And then, she added to his torture by leaning in and very gently licking just under the head of his penis, on the little bundle of nerves, the frenulum. This of course made Eugene cry out loudly, for he didn't even know how Rapunzel knew about that little part of him. She simply smirked at him, and opening her mouth again, she placed him inside her mouth again baring her teeth a bit as she sucked on him.

"Ra-Rapunzel… Oh fuck… I'm going to… Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Eugene cried out, his whole body tensing quickly before his release came, and he dumped his load into Rapunzel's waiting mouth, groaning as he felt her swallow his cum with his penis still in her mouth.

Once the waves of his orgasm had finished, he looked up at Rapunzel who was giving him a seductive smirk, her cheeks flushed from the amazing blowjob she had just given his still bound hand down, he presented them to her with pleading eyes, begging her to release him from his binds. After a moment she relented, leaning down and undoing the sash from around his wrists.

No sooner had she placed the sash on the bedside table when Eugene grabbed her around the waist and rolled them over so he was lying atop her, and he instantly began to kiss her with passion, his hands roaming freely over her body. He broke their kisses after a moment to rid himself of his shirt, which he tossed carelessly onto the floor before he began to kiss, suck, and lick her face and neck, making her moan happily.

Reaching his right hand down, he placed two fingers on her clitoris, rubbing it fiercely, making sure she was wet enough so he could enter her without causing her any pain. After a moment his finger moved downwards and sank into her warm vagina, and he smirked against her skin as he felt her practically dripping with need.

Removing his fingers from her, he brought them up to his lips and sucked them clean, savouring the taste of her delicious juices. Grabbing his once again erect penis, he positioned it at her entrance before thrusting in hard, making both of them cry out in pleasure. Bracing his hands on either side of her body, Eugene began to thrust gently, slowly gaining speed until his hips were moving so fast that it was almost painful.

"Oh! Yes, yes, yes! Eugene! I love when you fuck me hard!" Rapunzel screamed out, resorting back to her earlier dirty talk, her hands gripping Eugene's back painfully as he thrust into her.

"Oh Rapunzel! I love your tight pussy! Jesus Christ, you feel so fucking good around my cock!" he cried out in response.

Wanting a change of position, he slowed his thrusts a bit and picked Rapunzel up in his arms, sitting up with her in his lap. He leaned up to kiss her soft lips with passion, their tongues dancing together sexily. Breaking the kiss again, Eugene grabbed Rapunzel's hips and flipped her around effortlessly so she was on her hands and knees.

Grabbing his penis again, he thrusted back into her, both of them moaning loudly as Eugene went deeper than before. He leaned down over her as he continued to thrust, bracing his hands next to hers on the bed, and with a grin, he began to kiss and suck on her neck, leaving a mark that he was sure would be visible for at least a few days.

"Rapunzel… I love you… so fucking much," Eugene growled into her ear, nipping the lobe gently.

"P-Please…! Eugene, ahh!" Rapunzel cried out in pleasure, throwing her head back so it hit Eugene's shoulder gently.

Rapunzel was riding on the edge of her orgasm, all her muscles beginning to clench as she hovered closer and closer to her own personal nirvana, and she cried out again, making Eugene speed up his thrusts. Moving upwards, he grasped her hips and made his thrusts harder until her felt on the brink of orgasm. Not wanting to finish before Rapunzel, he reached one his hands down and began massaging her clitoris with two fingers.

"AHH! Oh god, Eugene! Baby, oh…!" Rapunzel screamed as she orgasmed, throwing her head back in passion, all her muscles clenching and then slackening, and she soon became limp, the only thing holding her up was Eugene, who was also coming undone.

"Holy FUCK!" he shouted, wrapping his arms even tighter around Rapunzel's waist, so hard it was almost painful, as he spilled his load into her.

As the waves of their orgasms subsided, they both collapsed onto the bed, Eugene laying on Rapunzel, his front to her back, their sexes still connected. As the sweat that had accumulated on their skin started to dry and their heavy breathing slowed, Eugene removed himself from Rapunzel, and rolled off her to lay next her on the bed.

"Wow," they said simultaneously, which made them look at each other and laugh, rolling onto their sides so they faced each other.

"I love you, Rapunzel," Eugene whispered, reaching up to move the sticky-with-sweat strand of hair from Rapunzel's soft forehead before he leaned in and kissed her forehead gently, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I love you too, Eugene," she replied in a hushed voice, scooting across the bed so she her head rested against Eugene's pectorals softly.

The two of them lay there in silence for a few minutes, Rapunzel's hands running up and down Eugene's chest muscles, drawing little invisible patterns with her fingers, while Eugene's hand that wasn't wrapped around Rapunzel's waist ran through her messy, pixie-cut chestnut hair. A moment later the clock in the kitchen chimed four chimes, signalling that it was four o'clock, and with a sigh, the two lovers pulled apart and sat up.

As they were getting redressed, Eugene's eyes widened when he saw the large, prominent hickey he had left on Rapunzel's neck, and when Rapunzel noticed his staring, she ran to the mirror and gasped.

"Eugene! While I do enjoy that you marked me as your own, I can't believe you put the mark in a place that everyone can see! Now _everyone _will know what we have been doing!" Rapunzel cried out unhappily, crossing her arms and pouting slightly angrily.

"Rapunzel, I'm pretty sure everyone already guessed what we were doing," he said with a chuckle, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"No, everyone probably thought we were just talking, like the rational adults we are!"

"Baby, even _rational adults_ enjoy a good round of incredibly hot and passionate make-up sex' he said suavely, wiggling his eyebrows at her in a silly but suggestive manner.

Rolling her eyes, Rapunzel pulled out of his arms and finished getting dressed before returning to the mirror and making her hair look as presentable as she could with the already messy cut it had. Once both of them were dressed, Eugene reached out for Rapunzel's small hand, which she placed in his with a sweet little smile on her lips, and hand in hand they walked out of her old room, and out of the tower.

Back on the ground, they each hopped aboard one of the horses, and cracking their reins, they set off back towards the kingdom, leaving the tower in the glen behind. After a while of riding, Eugene looked back with a smile when he heard Rapunzel begin to talk to Pascal, who had been napping in Max's saddle bag.

When they arrived back at the castle, they were met with many smiles and cheerful 'welcome back's. Entering the nursery, they found Richard and Emma playing with Bastian and Clara, who instantly ran over to their parents the moment they saw them. After receiving many kisses and hugs from her children, Rapunzel was greeted by her parents, who voiced their worries about her safety to her. Once they had all finished saying hello, they all headed downstairs for dinner, all of them huddled close together in a huddle of family and love.

After dinner was over, Rapunzel and Eugene spent more time with their children, enjoying their precious family time, until they put the children to sleep, tucking them in tight and kissing their sweet little foreheads. Retiring back to their room, they both entered the bathroom, stripped, and got into a warm bath together. Rapunzel sat on Eugene's lap, running a soapy washcloth over his torso, cleaning away the last of the sweat from their wonderful love-making.

"Eugene?"

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to tell you… I'll unbanish Brice. I could see that you wanted to get to know him, and I'm sorry for being so cruel earlier. I just… I know you slept with other women, but you are mine, and that _woman _was clearly trying to use her son to take you away from me," Rapunzel finished with an angry huff.

"No one is ever going to take me away from you, ever. Okay? No matter how many ex-lovers or bastard kids of mine show up, I will never leave you. You _are_ my new dream," he said firmly but sweetly, moving his hand out of the water to gently caress her soft cheeks.

"And you _are _mine," Rapunzel replied softly, moving her head slightly to the side to kiss the palm of his right hand.

Once they were all clean, they got out of the bath and dried themselves before climbing into bed, naked. Facing each other again, they continued with their earlier gentle touches and whispers of sweet nothings. Looking down at Rapunzel, Eugene smiled as he gazed at the gorgeous, perfect face of his wife. He was so thankful everyday that she loved him for the real _him_, the dorky, bookworm orphan Eugene Fitzherbert Junior, not the cocky, self-obsessed, womanizer Flynn Rider.

After a moment, Rapunzel noticed Eugene staring and she looked up at him, giving him a small, soft smile that conveyed all the love she felt for him.

"Rapunzel, I need to tell you something," he said, and her face instantly fell.

"Oh?"

"Don't worry! It's nothing bad! It's just… I… I want to have another baby," he said almost shyly, not meeting her eye.

The room was silent for a moment, and he was afraid he had upset her again, but the next thing he knew, he was on his back and Rapunzel was kissing his lips fervently, holding his face in her hands. Instantly responding to her kiss, Eugene wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them over so he was atop her. Breaking the kiss after a moment, Eugene looked down at his wife with a cocky smirk.

"I take it that's a _yes_?"

"Of course! But I think number three should be our last, okay?"

"Whatever you want, baby."

"Perfect. Oh god, I love you so much. How about we start trying to create baby number three right now?"

"Fine by me!" Eugene said with a grin before they kissed again, getting lost in each other again.

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed this! Just so you know, Eugene was 23 when he met Rapunzel, not 26. This takes place around 7 years after the movie, so Eugene is 30 and Rapunzel is 25. **

**Also, 'schlampe' means 'slut' in German.**


End file.
